


Peter Stark-Rogers has a Nice Ring to It

by marvelatmymajesty



Category: Deadpool - Fandom, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Basically Peter is adopted by Stony, Fluff, For me it’s a major death though, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Spideypool - Freeform, Superfamily, Tony adopts Peter, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, im bad at tagging, mild swearing, sorry - Freeform, steve adopts peter, the avengers adopt spider-man, tons of angst, vauge sexual jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelatmymajesty/pseuds/marvelatmymajesty
Summary: After Aunt May is killed during The Incident, Peter is sent to live with the Avengers, specifically the Stark-Rogers, who are a couple of lovers that Peter wants absolutely NOTHING to do with.-Featuring love-bird heroes, no Civil War, and everyone’s favorite Merc with a Mouth. Also, Peter, who really needs a hug.





	1. We’ll Take Care Of Him

**Author's Note:**

> Hey… uh… guys. As you can tell I'm somewhat of neeeeeerd, as I am writing a fanfic about superheroes… and my social skills aren’t always high-teir. This is my first time ever writing a fanfic of any kind so, please, cut me some slack.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Avengers or any of the characters in it. I don't own anything belonging to Marvel Comics or Disney or… that stuff. Love don't hate. Any references made to any movies are purely for humor/dramatics. So uh… don't sue me, I guess? 
> 
> Also, this kinda switches viewpoints from the main characters, so it can kinda be a little confusing. This is all based after the Avengers movie, before Age of Ultron or Civil War. But I might throw in some quotes or something. I love dramatics, don't judge or roll your eyes. Be prepared for drama. 
> 
> At this point, neither Tony nor Steve or anyone in the avengers knows that Peter Parker, age sixteen, boy genius, in his second year of college, was Spider-Man. Nick Fury does, however. 
> 
> The version of Spider-Man that this is is not from either of the movies, but the “Ultimate Spider-Man” series. Even though this is a cartoon, just imagine all the characters from the cartoon as if they were in real life. 
> 
> And here we go….

_Nonononononono. This can't be happening… ___

____

____

Peter dropped the phone. 

On the other end he could hear a barely audible “ _Hello? Peter are you alright? _”__

____

____

He sunk to his knees. Aunt May...? He was never going to see her again? He knew she was in critical condition, but dead? _And the worst part? It’s all my fault. I never cared. Not enough. And now she’s gone, because I was off playing “hero” ___

____

____

_I was so stupid. ___

____

____

She had lost so much blood. Peter was called. He went to the hospital. He was then bluntly informed that the house he had stayed in for years; Living with Uncle Ben, Aunt May… Hanging out with Harry and MJ and Gwen. The house holding so many memories had been hit by debris from the hole in the sky. 

He demanded to see his Aunt. They said that she was in critical condition, no visitors. They said she needed a blood donation, but there were so many patients that they had actually run out. He was the same type as her, so he decided to donate his. 

_I was so stupid. ___

____

____

Turns out, the radioactivity in his blood from the spider made her get sick. Now she's gone. 

_And it's all my fault. ___

____

__—_ _

____

“What do you mean ‘HE'S JUST A KID!?’” Tony yelled into his phone at work. He's just coming out of a meeting, on his way home. “The guy’s freaking _Spider-Man _! He can take care of himself!”__

____

____

Tony couldn't believe this. He was having an average horrible day, ignoring the board of directors (They were all idiots anyway) and yelling at his overworked, underpaid assistant. (He had to admit, that was just to get on her nerves…) 

_I need a drink _, he thought as he walked down the steps to his fancy car, where Happy (his bodyguard/driver/friend) was waiting for him with a smile. Tony returned it with a glare and got in the car.__

____

____

His phone buzzed in his pocket, and he checked the screen. Director Fury. Before he could press the _Ignore Because They Are An Idiot _button (you could tell he made the phone himself), Fury’s scowling face was projected on the holographic television in front of the annoyed billionaire. Stupid SHIELD hackers...__

____

____

“ _Tony Stark, I need to see you and Steve on the Helicarrier in an hour or I'll- _”__

____

____

“You'll what. Go on, enlighten me. I am actually curious as to how on earth you are going to keep me-” he pointed to himself for emphasis. “From doing absolutely _anything _I want.”__

____

____

“ _God I swear if you don't get your ego out from up your-” Nick sighed “I need to talk to you _.”__

____

____

“Why? Because _Spider-Man _is facing a mid-life crisis and can't handle it? I honestly don't know how you put up with that guy. Isn't he a criminal or something?”__

____

____

“ _You should know better than anyone not to trust the Daily Bugle _,” said Fury, a look of exasperation on his face. “ _Just talk to Steve, ok _?”____

_____ _

_____ _

And with that, he hung up. 

Tony rolled his eyes as he pulled into the twenty-car glass surrounded garage. 

—

Steve heard the garage door open, even though he was asleep. His soldier instincts and enhanced senses woke him from his afternoon nap. It has been a boring day of paperwork and chess with JARVIS, so he was glad that Tony was home. He got up and padded over in his socks to the elevator. 

“JARVIS, Main Floor Please.” Rogers asked politely. 

“ _Right away, sir _.” Replied JARVIS, Tony’s personal AI.__

____

____

Right as Steve walked up to the front door, Tony burst through the door (Steve had to admit, it was impressive, considering the doors were automatic). 

He was obviously exhausted, but he still had a determined and annoyed look on his face. His dark black hair was messed up slightly, but he was perfect. 

Tony's expression lit up when he saw his husband. He walked over and kissed Steve deeply. 

“Wow I needed that,” Tony said with a dreamy little sigh. 

“What's up, buttercup?” Steve asked. “You seem a little aggravated.”

Tony walked over to the mini bar that was by the door for his convenience. “It's Fury. He wants to see us.”

Steve immediately started to inwardly panic. His years of training in the military prevented him from disobeying orders from a commanding officer. “What?? And you didn't think to tell me sooner?”

Tony shrugged and took a swig of alcohol. “I didn't think it would matter.”

“God. When are we supposed to be there?”

“In an hour.”

“An HOUR?!” 

—

_She's gone. ___

____

____

_My fault. ___

____

____

_With great power. ___

____

____

_She's gone. ___

____

____

_My fault. ___

____

____

_Comes great responsibility. ___

____

____

Peter sat in the helicarrier on a cot, staring down at his hands. He was still in his Spider-Man costume, clutching the mask in his hand. He hadn't moved since he was brought to the helicarrier from his temporary apartment, given to him from the hospital while he was waiting for Aunt May to get better. But she didn't. 

Director Fury was watching the sixteen year old boy from behind a mirrored window. He felt that it was wrong to put Peter in a room that closely resembled an interrogation room, but doubted that Peter cared. Peter was turned away from him, slightly slouched. His light brown hair was sticking up a bit because of the mask, but then again, it always did that. 

The woosh of the slide door opening got Fury’s attention, and Steve Stark-Rogers and Tony Stark-Rogers walked in, hand in hand. 

“Did he finally get caught for collaborating with criminals or something?” Tony asked, smirking. 

“No,” Fury stated. “I think you two misunderstand the situation. His Aunt died during The Incident, and he has nowhere to stay. He holds valuable information regarding SHEILD, The Avengers, The X-Men, The Fantastic Four, Doctor Strange… The list goes on.”

“So you want us to babysit a full grown man?” Tony asked, slightly offended. “Why doesn't he have his own house or something?” 

“Why don't you ask him yourself?”

—

Tony walked through the door, with Steve right behind him. He expected Spider-Man to turn around and face him, but he just sat there unmoving. 

Steve walked over to face Spider-Man, and almost instantly, his face melted into one of pity and kindness. 

Tony didn't understand. He had never seen Steve like that, in all the years he had known him, and the few months they had been married. He watched as Steve sat down next to him and whispered something. Spider-Man had no reaction. He just continued to sit there. 

Curious, the billionaire walked over the where the two sat. 

Then he too saw Spider-Man's face. He immediately understood why Steve had reacted the way he did. Spider-Man wasn't a _man _at all. He was a kid, not even done with puberty yet. His face looked still baby soft and his hair was soft still too. His hazelnut eyes were so sad it would make anyone want to cry. There were tear streaks down his face, but it seemed that he had stopped crying and had moved on to complete silence.__

____

____

Nick Fury walked in. “Stark, Rogers, meet Peter Parker, age sixteen.” 

—

Steve looked at the boy and then thought about all the things he'd done. He had been a superhero for about a year. He had teamed up with Doctor Strange, The Fantastic Four, The Avengers. He had saved the world a few times, saved the country countless times, while still being labeled as a criminal and a menace. And all starting at age fifteen. 

And now… 

What was the kid going to do? His Aunt was his last living family member, and he didn't have a house or parents… 

“Hey bud, you ok?” Steve whispered to Peter. He just sat there, unresponsive. 

Captain America then turned to Director Fury as Tony walked over. “What are you going to do with him? You can't keep him here,” he said as he gestured around the tiny interrogation room. 

Fury sighed. “Can and will, unfortunately. Until we can find a temporary guardian, he's got no other option. He's got valuable info, and we can't have him fall into the wrong hands.”

Tony, surprising everyone, said “We’ll take care of him.” 

Director Fury looked from Tony to Steve. 

Captain Rogers slowly nodded his head and swallowed. “Yeah. We’ll take care of him.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter’s new life starts Of with a bang. Or, a thud....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! It feels like it’s been forever! I’ve been in New York getting inspiration for this. Which, btw, is no small feat because I live on the West Coast, rather than the East. But, it’s great to be back! If you feel like being my beta, contact my non-personal email: nisc.sase@gmsil.com 
> 
> Love you guys!

Peter barely registered being moved to a car. He stared out the window, watching the cars go by. For the first time in a while, he was mildly aware of his surroundings.

He was still in his Spider-Man costume, holding the mask like his life depended on it.

 _It's all my fault_. He felt a tear slide down his recently dried cheek.

He then heard Uncle Ben's voice in his ear, just like he always did when things got tough. _With great power, comes great responsibility._

He buried his head in his hands. _I’m so sorry, Uncle Ben. I couldn’t protect h_ er….

-

Tony couldn't actually believe he had said that he wanted to take care of a child. Honestly, he should be nowhere near anything as impressionable as a child of all things. He didn't believe that Steve backed him up. He didn't believe that _Spider-Man_ was a _teenager_.

Of all the stupid things to do, going out at night dressed as a red and blue webbed warrior while still juggling high-school was definitely the most stupid thing he could have possibly chosen to do with his powers. The kid probably isn't even halfway done with high school yet, what with the job and not having any time to study.

Tony was sitting across from Peter in a limo. Peter was just sitting there, head in his hands, fingers embedded in his chestnut hair.

Peter’s expression suddenly changed to one of surprise, and he looked around.

Then something landed on the roof, making a dent in the car.

_Damn, I just got that painted…._

Without a word, Peter put on his mask. He rolled down the window, but instead of climbing out, he just sat there looking out expectantly.

 _Maybe I should put on my suit…_ thought Tony as he watched the boy. He was wondering if the web-head was in any condition to fight. Steve was sitting next to him, probably thinking the same thing, when a shiny green _thing_ appeared in the window _._

Before Tony or Steve even had a chance to react— and for that matter even see what the thing was— Spider-Man webbed it away, almost like he knew it was coming.

And with that, he jumped out of the window of the moving vehicle.

_What the hell_ _?_

__________________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Steve couldn't help but be worried as he watched Peter disappear out the window. He tried to think,  _Relax, he's been doing this almost as long as I have…_ but still, he's just a kid.

Captain America decides to suit up.

-

Spider-Man lands on the roof of the limo, spider-sense having alerted him to his enemy's presence. Before him stands the slightly hunched figure of the Scorpion.

“You’ve put me away for the last time, bug!” he growls at him. The Scorpion lunges for Spider-Man, but he easily sidesteps the attack, and, using Scorpion’s own momentum against him, shoves him off the limousine.

He tumbles down the road behind the vehicle, but gets up, roars in anger, and flings himself over the limo, grabbing Spider-Man and taking him with him. Using his Scorpion Tail, he launches himself off the ground into the air, almost like flying.

Where Scorpion is taking him, Peter does not know. All he knows is that he is snapped out of the shocked state that he was in, and that he hurts. At the part where the Scorpion has him held is so painful he can hardly breathe.

He resists the urge to cry out in pain, and instead grunts with effort as he swings himself out of Scorpion’s grasp, simultaneously webbing him in the face. Spider-Man catapults himself forward, and lands on the rooftop of the _Daily Bugle._

 _Great_ , he thinks bitterly. _Now I can be bullied even more by_ _J._ Jolly _Jamison_

Before he can think any further on his probable social demise, Scorpion launches at him, clawing for any grip on the slippery spider’s recently re-sewn suit. Spidey jumps out of the way, just as Scorpion lands with a boom right where he used to be.

Spidey lands about fifteen feet away, and takes a moment to assess his surroundings. Not five feet away is a large billboard with J.J.’s grinning face, smiling and holding a rolled up newspaper, pointing it to the camera as if handing it to it, with the words, “ _Is this yours_?”

It was probably supposed to be a catchy phrase that wanted to encourage people to take the newspaper instead of the TV news (a helpless cause). Spidey suddenly gets an idea.

“Yo Scorpion!” he yells as he flicks two of his reinforced webs at the billboard. The Scorpion looks over at Spider-Man with a glare. “Is this yours?” and with a grunt, he pulls on the board hard enough to tear it from its spot on the roof and fling it over to Scorpion.

Scorpion looks up with wide eyes as a giant Jamison descends upon him. He puts his arms up in an attempt to brace for the inevitable impact, but it’s no use. A shadow covers him for but a single moment, blocking out the sun in a newspaper themed eclipse.

The billboard smashes into the roof of the _Daily Bugle_ , trapping the Scorpion where he used to stand. Spider-Man knew it wouldn’t hold him for long, so he covered the area in a layer of webbing.

Just as he finished, he heard the all-too-familiar sound of Iron-Man’s repulsors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That feels like it took me forever to write, and it’s kinda sad that it probably only took you like ten to twenty minutes to read. But, I guess that’s just the way it goes.... *shrug*


	3. Why the Long Face?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iron-Man and Captain America go after Spidey, and it... doesn’t go well....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to make this chapter. :/ End of the year testing + Insane fatigue due to dehydration = Death to all writers.

That kid was so dead.

“Yo, Spidey! Did you miss us? Apparently not, because you decided to jump ship— or should I say _car_ — and throw yourself headfirst into a fight that could’ve gotten you killed,” Iron-Man said as he descended from the sky, dropping Captain America roughly to the ground and earning a heartfelt glare, from both Spidey and Cap.

“And, you scared poor Capsicle over here,” he gestured to Captain America with an armored hand, “enough that he suited up, too, so I had to drag his ass to come deal with your teen angst. It’s safe to say I’m pissed. So, _Spider-Man_ , what do you have to say for yourself?”

Spider-Man just continued to glare, as if trying to communicate with telepathy he obviously didn’t have. Captain America walked up to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “We’re not mad, we’re just worried for your wellbeing. With it being so close to The Incident, we didn’t think it was safe for you to take on criminals so soon.”

Tony exited his armor, replacing his glasses on his face after rolling his eyes. “Yeah, no shit, Sherlock. Even I know not to mess with grief when she’s on a warpath.”

“Fuck you, Watson. I’ve been doing this as long as you have, and you didn’t feel the need to ‘protect’ me all those other times that we teamed up,” Spider-Man spat vehemently. “You don’t even have to deal with the sorts of problems I do! You just throw your _goddamned_ money at issues that anyone who was actually good at something could deal with just fine!”

The two glared at eachother wholeheartedly, before they were both momentarily distracted as the billboard shuddered, then groaned as the steel shifted. The Scorpion dragged himself from the rubble. Stark took off his glasses, glared at Spidey, and let his armor come forward to encase him in adamantium alloy.

The Scorpion took one look at the three superheroes, and made the intelligent decision (for once) and attempted to flee, using his tail as a spring to launch himself off the building. Iron-Man leapt into the air, grabbing the Scorpion by the foot, swinging him around, before releasing him to go flying onto the roof once more.

“Brat!” He yelled in Spider-Man’s  direction.

The spider dashed forward with a punch to Scorpion’s face, knocking him out once and for all.

“Ass!” He shouted at Iron-Man as he stood back up.

Without a word, Iron-Man dove forward and grabbed a flailing Captain America before rocketing  away.

—

“Where’s the kid,” Nick Fury stated more than asked, exasperation clear in his tone and expression.

Tony Stark sat at the counter bar-stool by the kitchen, clearly sulking as he chugged a beer. Not even the good beer. You could tell he was in a foul mood, even if the angry murmuring didn’t give it away.

Meanwhile, Steve stood at attention in front of the holographic video monitor in full Captain America gear. He released a heavy sigh. “Sir, Tony dragged me away before I got the chance to bring him home.”

“Home?!” Tony suddenly exclaimed, whipping his head around. “My tower is no home for that _brat_.” He scoffed, then turned back to glaring at the countertop.

Fury stared. “Well, I take it things didn’t go too well,” he deadpanned. He sighed, bringing a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “What happened.”

Tony stood up, and started his rant, “So we were just driving back to the tower, right? I’m sitting there, Steve’s sitting there, Spidey’s sitting there. Then he just looks around, like he could— god this sounds weird— like he could _sense_ that something was coming, you know? Then this thing just appears out of nowhere! Just about gave me a heart attack. Hey, that reminds me, if I ever have a heart attack while on the job, I’m suing you. Like the full thing; We’ll have a trial, you’ll have to pay for medical bills, the whole shebang-”

“Stark.”

“Uh-huh?” Tony stared at Fury blankly. “Oh! Right. So then, Spidey punches him and jumps out the fucking _window_! Like, who even does that? And then _I_ have to be the one to chase him down, while carrying Stevie-poo here,” the Captain blushed under his cowl at the nickname, “and then where do I find him? On a roof! Of all places! The roof of the Daily Bugle! And well, long story short, he called me a few names— that are _not_ allowed on this Christian server, if you know what I mean— and then I was just so fed up that I just left. I can’t deal with kids!”

Tony hunched his shoulders a bit, staring down at his bottle and turning back to his little bar, away from prying eyes. “Lord, I sound like Howard…”

Steve pulled back his cowl and looked at Tony with pitying eyes. He knew about Tony’s past with Howard, and wished he had been there to knock some sense into him. He pulled his gaze back to Director Fury as he began to speak.

“Teenage angst aside, you must find that asset. He has too many secrets that we need kept, and I know that we’ll be damned to hell if someone else gets there first.”

—

Spider-Man scoffed as he sat on the edge of a fire escape rail, watching the sunset. _If only my life was all sunshine and rainbows_ , he thought bitterly. _Maybe then I wouldn’t have failed her_. He closed his eyes, _Failed… them_. He would give anything to have Uncle Ben and Aunt May Barack right now. He wished they would be here to cheer him up in his time of need. Maybe then, he would—

“Hiya, Spidey! Why the long face?”

Spider-Man whipped his head to the side, alarmed at the sudden presence beside him, and tensed up, unknowing what to expect from the man before him. His eyes narrowed.

“Deadpool….”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I saw the “Aunt May Barack,” and I just thought it was too funny to edit out. :) 
> 
> I decided that when writing the characters, I’d write them with their code names when they are in costume, and their real names when out of costume. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> ~Pete

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! So that’s the first chapter...
> 
> *backs away slowly*
> 
> I’llbebacksomedaychildrendontworry...
> 
> *runs away*
> 
> (Hope you enjoyed it!)
> 
> ~Pete


End file.
